1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying an image on a display unit in accordance with operation performed on a touch-sensitive panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen the widespread use of image forming apparatuses having a variety of functions such as copying, scanning, faxing, PC printing, and box function (document server function). Such image forming apparatuses are sometimes called “multifunction devices” or “Multi-Functional Peripherals (MFPs)”.
A variety of secondary functions to be used in combination with the foregoing functions has been developed in relation to improvement in hardware such as an Auto Document Feeder (ADF), a print engine, a Central Processing Unit (CPU), a Random Access Memory (RAM), and a large-capacity storage, and also in relation to improvement in environment for software development.
As described above, the functions of image forming apparatuses are expanded. The expansion of functions makes it possible for a user to cause such an image forming apparatus to execute various processing.
As the kind of processing executable by the image forming apparatus increases, operation on the image forming apparatus tends to be complicated. Likewise, as the kind of such processing increases, operation for settings to be performed by an administrator also tends to be complicated.
To address this, a method has been proposed in which a log of sample operation is recorded in advance and operation is reproduced based on the log for a user who wishes to know how to make operation (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2000-235549 and 7-160149). According to the method, the user is allowed to check how to perform operation by seeing a transition of screens displayed on a display unit at a time when the operation is reproduced.
As the functions of image forming apparatuses are expanded, the variety of screens displayed on a display is increased. A user therefore sometimes cannot check how to perform operation even if he/she views a screen displayed by using a conventional reproduction method.